Superstar
by DreamingOften
Summary: Peeta Mellark. A famous singer that all the girls love him and all the boys want to be him. Katniss Everdeen. A normal teenager with a gorgeous voice - her secret talent. But what would happen when this two characters accidentally meet? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta`s POV

"THANK YOU LOS ANGELES!" I shout to finish my concert. I need to run and change my cloths. I change the black jacket and jeans for an Abercrombie t-shirt, jeans, and vans. I rush to the tour bus before the crazy fans can find me.

"That was a great show Peeta!" My manager Effie says.

"Thank`s Effie," I say and sit down on a couch the bus has.

"You should get some sleep, you won`t make it to Panem if you continue sleeping 30 min," She says and heads to the restroom. I sigh and stand up from the coach, I take my phone and enter to twitter. I tweet:

_You rock LA! Ready for the last show of the world wide tour? I`ll see you tomorrow Panem._

I click tweet and charge my phone. I climb to bead and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

"Peeta-" I hear some one whisper but I don`t catch who is. "Peeta, you need to wake up." Cinna, my stylist.

"What time is it?" I ask tiredly

"3:00 am... sorry I hate to do you this boy. Please help me," He says and sighs

"Okay I`ll go in a minute," I rub my eyes and stand up from bed. I head to the restroom and take a shower. When I`m out I see that Cinna has prepared me an outfit for the hole day. It`s an orange sunset shirt - my favorite color - with some jeans and converse. I put it on and see that we have arrived to the airport. I take a backpack and my phone.

"Good morning Peeta," Effie says

"Hi Effie," I say tiredly

We take our suitcases and go out of the tour bus to the airplane. Thanks to the odds no one is here. We enter to the airplane and as soon as I sit in a couch fall asleep.

* * *

"Peeta wake up!" I hear Cinna shout.

"Sorry," I say and stand up quickly.

"We taught you wanted to see this," He points to the window and I see that is sunrising time. Panem`s sunrising time, I`ve missed this too much, I can`t believe I`m home. I stay there enjoying it, I really wish my girlfriend was here. My girlfriend, Delly Cartwright, she`s the sweeties girl ever. Today is our anniversary, I can`t wait to see her in some hours.

* * *

We finally arrived. I get my suitcases so as Effie and Cinna, we thanks the pilot and get out of the airplane. When we are at the airport they are paparazzi and a big crowd of fans shouting my name.

"Peeta here please," Says one paparazzi

"Hey Peeta," Says another

"Peeta take a picture with me!" shouts a fan

My bodyguards point me to an elevator and the cops closed the corridor so no one can enter. When everyone is in the elevator Cinna says

"Man how can you live with this?" He sighs

"You get use to it," I say and shrug

* * *

My prep team and I arrive to my old house. I can still smell the pine trees.

"Peeta, we need to go," Effie says

"Were are you going?" I ask

"We would go and see our families," Cinna explains. Oh how selfish I am, I totally forgot about their families!

"Of course. I`ll see you at night for the concert," I tell them

We wave a good bye and the house was filled with silence. I decide to go upstairs and clean a `bit my room. I leave my things downstairs and I hear a door bell. I make my way to a mirror to see how messy I am, neh I`m fine.

I open the door and see that is Delly.

"Hey babe!" I say and give her a hug.

"Hi Peeta," She says

I let her pass and I press my lips against hers but she moves back and puts her head down.

"What happens Delly?" I ask her and lift her chin up, she moves her head to one side so I leave her.

"Peeta, this is a little complicated..." She says

"Tell me," I say softly

"You`ll see... my manager, doesn`t want," she starts but a tear scape her eyes, before I can hug her she finishes quickly "that we keep dating."

"What?" I asked confused

"I`m so sorry Peeta," she whispers

"What are you not telling me Delly, why he wants that we finish?" I say louder

"Well, remember when we meet in the last years grammy`s?" She says and smiles for the memory. I nod. "Well, my manager told me that I needed to fall for you so I became more famous, or he`ll rather fired me and take my contract"

"I can`t believe you did this to me," I say amazed.

"I understand if you don`t want to be friends with me," She mutters "I should go, I`m so sorry Peeta, I hope one day you could understand me." She finishes and makes her way to the door but before she leaves she says "I wish you the best Peeta," and with that she leaves me and an awkward silence.

I think of all the good moments I had with Delly. They were so amazing, I can`t believe she was just acting.

* * *

**Hey so this is my new story. I hope you guys like it. Tell me if you want me to continue with it, and review please!**

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No Prim, for the thousand time, I'm not going to buy tickets for an stupid concert!" I shout to Prim angrily, she has been bothering me about Peeta Mellark's concert. She has a serious problem with this boy, I like his music but it's enough when you enter to her room and your head explodes of too much shirtless Peeta Mellarks.

"Please Katniss, Please, please, please, with sugar on top," She begs while blinking like a little girl

I groan. I can't believe I would do this, but she's my sister. "Just this time." I give up.

She squeals "Let's go before it's sold out," Prim tells me and she rushes toward the door of our little apartment.

I roll my eyes and follow her. When we get to the elevator I find one of my only friends around here, he goes to school with me and I've known him since we were 12 years old. My hunting partner.

"Hey Gale," I say when he gets to where we are

"Hey Catnip," He returns me the smile "Hello Prim." His eyes flicker to her.

"Hey Gale guess what!" She says excitedly "Katniss is going to take me to buy tickets for Peeta Mellark's concert!"

Gale raises both eye brows at me and I shake my head chuckling.

"That's amazing Prim!" Gale says trying to sound as exited as she is "How did you get Katniss to do that?"

"Well, I need to admit it was kind of difficult," She explains "But after a lot of begging she accepted. You should have seen her face when she saw my room full of posters for the first time, it was priceless." She whispers to him the last part but I can hear her

My mother, Prim, and I moved to this little apartment some weeks ago. We've lived in district 12 ever since I can remember . My mother wanted to move from house because it reminds her of my father, he died when I was 12 years old in a mine accident.

When my father died my mother got in some kind of deep depression, that's why our relationship has been cold, she just watched Prim and I starve while she was there sitting alone. After a couple years she returned to her job in the hospital -she's a great healer- and we returned to a normal life, but I'm still angry for all that time she left us, defenceless.

I met Gale in the woods while hunting, it has always been my hobby and we've been hunting partners ever since I met him. He's always lived in the same building since forever, that's why I'm happy we live near him because I know I'm not alone. I have a happy Prim and my best friend next door. Gale and I never had something "romantic" between us, I consider him my brother. Not more, not less.

"Yeah, I was totally startled," I tell her sarcastically even tough I actually was.

The elevator doors open and we say good bye to Gale while we enter. I click the lobby button and take the hand of a shaky Prim.

"Hey Prim are you alright?" I ask her, she looks like she's seen a ghost

"You have no idea, how much I've been waiting for this day," She replies and her eyes lock with the doors waiting impatiently for them to open.

Has Prim waited this long? I mean, she seems pretty excited but I don't know what she meant when she said that. I feel a little guilty for all these years of telling her no, maybe I should have accepted at least once.

When the doors open we find a person that I never expected to. And that's when I remember that Prim made her a promise.

"Hey mom," Prim says sweetly as we walk out of the elevator "Katniss is going to take me to buy the tickets for the concert. She finally accepted!"

She smiles a very fake forced smile. "That's great honey. But don't you remember that you promised me to help me in the hospital today?"

Prim's face turns from a confusion one to a surprise one to end with a sad one.

"Oh my goodness you're right!" Then she turns to me. I know what she wants. Here we go again.

"No," I shake my head

"Please Katniss, you already accepted so now just go to buy them before they are over and you bring them to me," She says "Easy right?"

She has a point, I had already told her I would get them, so it wouldn't matter if I went with Prim or without her.

I nod "I'll see you later, have fun in the hospital." And with that I rush to my car.

I park in front of Panem's Stadium and jog to where they sell them. The odds practically hate me because when I get there I see a sign that reads: "SOLD OUT". I curse under my breath.

"Can't you just give me two more tickets?" I ask the man that it's inside "It's for my little sister."

He shakes his head "I'm sorry. Tomorrow they should be selling more."

The concert is tomorrow.

I nod "Thank you."

I start walking away, thinking, what am I going to tell Prim, she would be totally devastated. Maybe I can find some on internet -no wait, they get over faster. Maybe on another ticket station-

My thoughts are interrupted by something hitting me hard on the head, I fall to the floor, my head spinning and one of my sides burning.

"Ouch," I say as I try to stand up but I see that someone is trying to help me. Blonde haired with blue eyes. Wait a minute. Peeta Mellark?

"Let me help you," He says, his voice sweet and soft.

"Hey aren't you-" He stops me by putting his hand my mouth.

"If you don't shout my name I promise I will give you first row seats in my next concert," He says quickly looking around but still helping me up.

"I don't want to go to your boring concert," I say but somehow I don't sound harsh, it must be the pain in- wait a minute, I do want to go to his concert, well not me, Prim.

"Well we need to get you to a hospital, that looks pretty bad," He says examining my head with his hand "I think it's bruised and it looks purple."

"Yeah my head it's not exactly used to people slamming doors on it," I say sarcastically and slap his hand away.

He looks around quickly, his eyes glancing over every shadow "We need to get out of here."

That's when I realize that he has his arm around me helping me balance. I push it away and feel myself spin around, I can't get my feet steady.

He puts his hands lightly on my elbows to keep me still. "I think you don't like people helping you." He tells me.

"I don't like strangers helping me," I correct.

"But you need help or you fall down again," He argues.

I give up and let him help me to get out of the stadium. When we get to the parking lot I see it's already getting dark, have I been this long here?

"I need to get to my car," I tell him

He raises an eye brow at me "You don't think in driving like this."

"I need to go to my house," I complain

"You need to go to a doctor, that could get worst," He corrects pointing her chin in the direction of my head.

I think about telling him that my mother is a healer but I can't call them and tell them that I ran to Peeta Mellark and he slammed me with a door on the head. That would freak them out. But something is telling me that I can trust him, that he won't hurt me, but still I'm not so sure.

We get to his car and he helps me into the seat on the passenger's side. I rest my head on the soft leather seat and when I'm capable to open my eyes I realize that I'm sitting down in a Maserati. I gasp and then turn to Peeta who is helping me with the seat belt but I take it.

"I can do this myself," I say and he nods. His blue eyes meet mine, they are a lot more entrancing than they seemed on television, his eye lashes are perfect, probably longer than your average male, his lips are curved in a half smile -but he doesn't seems happy- he seems quite defined, I guess that he has a six pack under his shirt. Then I turn to his eyes again and see that he's staring at mine too. I shake my head from the daydreaming and put my seat belt on.

He walks to the opposite side of the car and he starts it with a big roar from the motor. Every girl should be scared, this seems a very fast car, or excited as they are about to take a ride to the hospital with Peeta Mellark, but the only feeling I feel right now is safety.

This seems all like a dream.

* * *

**There you go, the second chapter. Sorry I made a mistake in my last update, hope you forgive me. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. PM me if any suggestions or in your reviews. See you next week guys.**

**Special Thanks to secretivemuch for checking my grammar.**


End file.
